Ray Whitney
| birth_place = Fort Saskatchewan, AB, CAN | career_start = 1991 | draft = 23rd overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks }} Ray Whitney (born May 8, 1972) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently with the Phoenix Coyotes of the National Hockey League. Playing career Before Whitney played his first game on the ice, he was one of the Oilers stick boys during Wayne Gretzky's late career in Edmonton; the others were Ryan Smyth and Ray's brother Dean. He was drafted in the second round (23rd overall) in the 1991 NHL Entry Draft by the San Jose Sharks. He has played for several different NHL teams during his 17 year career, including the San Jose Sharks (1991–92 to 1996–97), Edmonton Oilers (1997–98), Florida Panthers (1997–98 to 2000–01), Columbus Blue Jackets (2000–01 to 2002–03), and Detroit Red Wings (2003–04). As well as playing in the NHL, Whitney has also played in the Western Hockey League (WHL), International Hockey League (IHL), and American Hockey League (AHL). On August 6, 2005, Whitney signed a two-year contract with the Carolina Hurricanes paying him $1.5 million per year. In his first season with the Hurricanes in 2005–06, Whitney helped Carolina win their first Stanley Cup with fellow Fort Saskatchewan native Mike Commodore. On April 13, 2007, Whitney re-signed with the Hurricanes, agreeing to a three-year contract that pays him $3.5 million per year. On July 1, 2010 Whitney signed a 2 year deal with the Phoenix Coyotes for $3 million per year. Whitney is known for his comedic tendencies for doing such things as making sure he's visible in pre-game on-screen interviews behind the interviewee, leading to the Hurricanes fans' favorite game of "Where's Whitney"? His commonly used nickname is "Wizard," which was originally given to him by former Florida Panthers play-by-play commentator Jeff Rimer. Whitney is considered to be one of the most underrated players currently in the NHL, as his name is not mentioned a lot amongst hockey fans and hockey writers despite his consistently high point-production, especially considering his older age. Whitney is one of only 31 players in NHL history to record an overtime game-winner in a seventh game in the playoffs, which he accomplished in 1995 against the Calgary Flames while with San Jose. Whitney is the only remaining member of the San Jose Sharks inaugural team (1991–92) still active in the NHL. Personal life Ray and wife Brijet married in 2000 and have 3 children; daughters Hanna (born April 2002)http://hurricanes.nhl.com/v2/ext/media%20guides/2009-10/09-10_CHguide_2players.pdf and Harper (born April 5, 2008)http://hurricanes.nhl.com/ext/media%20guide%202008/PART2%20PLAYERS.pdf and son Hudson. International play Whitney debuted with Team Canada at the 1998 World Championships. He recorded six points in seven games as Canada finished in sixth place. The following year, he notched seven points in 10 games at the 1999 World Championships. Canada finished out of the medals once more, losing in the semifinal to the Czech Republic. He made his next appearance at the 2003 World Championships with Canada finishing in first. Seven years later, he was named Canada's captain for the 2010 World Championship, replacing Ryan Smyth who broke his foot early in the tournament. Awards and achievements * Stanley Cup Champion (2006) * Played in NHL All-Star Game (2000) * Played in NHL All-Star Game (2003) Career statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1972 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Kansas City Blades players Category:Kentucky Thoroughblades players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:San Diego Gulls (IHL) players Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Spokane Chiefs alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Utah Grizzlies (IHL) players